Kitchen strainers typically have handles that weigh more than the strainer itself, so that when they are placed in a tea cup, mixing bowl, or other utensil, they tend to fall out unless held up by one hand.
The present invention solves the problem of support, enabling the cook to have both hands free.
An object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a utensil which can be attached to strainer handles so that the strainer may be used in either the normal manner or in a self-supporting manner in a bowl or cup on a counter or table surface.